ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Dusk Daybreak I just stumbled across that Dusk Daybreak page, and I agree - it should probably go. However, since the issue seems to be getting in touch with the author, might I suggest either leaving a review or PM-ing her on FF.N? I was mostly done writing her such a message when I paused and thought I should probably ask here first, particularly since FF.N doesn't allow such stories and she could find it removed from the archives if someone reports it. I don't want her to think it was us. So, should I PM her? Sedri 03:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : I tried sending her a message by FF.net PM and never got a response. That was last year, though. It wouldn't hurt to try again. If there's still no response, I'd say we should go ahead and delete the page. ~Neshomeh 03:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll do that, then. Here's hoping. Sedri 01:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think we've been patient enough now. There has been no response to any attempts to contact this author, and since they updated a different fanfic only a few weeks ago, I think it's fair to say that the messages must have been recieved, which means we're being ignored. Might I suggest that we erase everything on the page and leave only a note that this person does not have Permission? If we delete it entirely, then we may end up with someone asking questions or even creating a new page all over again later. Sedri 06:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My Agents I've been politely asked to delete them from PPC continuity due to an issue I never thought of, and since I'm leaving anyway it's no problem. Please delete: * Chliever the Corroder * Winston Chalmers * Andreas de Bry * O'Brien * Twinker * Van Dyne * Matlarz * Keth * Saunders * Komodo Greg * Orangutan Jim * Kh'orr'ak't'ann It might also be worth deleting, or at least very much reworking, Decommissioning, Uber-Neuralyzer, Hive Maspirin, Nightmare Fuel, and Schlecht, as I put in a lot of details on those. Thank you. Flame Deity 16:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *So... is anyone going to delete this guy/girls pages? Or should we be doing something else with them?Guvnor Of Space 00:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: This is Chliever-of-the-many-names' stuff, and that's a good question. I've considered possibly making a category, or maybe just a page with a list, for stuff removed from continuity (this stuff, the Gabriella and Ice collective, Dawn and Dusk, Circe, whatever else), my reasoning being that it would provide a clear stance for anyone who stumbled across the stories or a name somewhere and came looking for more information. On the other hand, that might seem like a blacklist, even though it isn't necessarily so in all cases. What do you think? Anyone else have thoughts? :: ~Neshomeh 01:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I would personally hate to have Chliever's stuff disappear completely. I like his spinoff, even if it isn't part of our "official continuity" anymore (whatever the hell that means). Could we possibly make a tag for these pages explaining that they're a PPC alternate universe or something? (Not referring to the Dawn and Dusk-type stuff that flagrantly foes against the PPC spirit obviously; just Chliever's stuff.) ::: Doctorlit 02:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC)